It is known to mate male and female connector assemblies. For example, automobile wiring systems typically include wiring harnesses. Each harness contains many conductors that are electrically and mechanically connected to respective contacts contained in harness connector housings. The harness connector housings and the plurality of contacts contained therein are mated with respective header connector housings and the contacts contained therein. In such applications, it is often desirable to mount or otherwise locate the connector assemblies in areas affording limited space. However, due to other requirements of the connector assemblies, this has been difficult to achieve. For example, in addition to function as connectors, the connector assemblies often are required to incorporate some sort of connector position assurance (CPA) to prevent mated connector assemblies from becoming accidentally disconnected. There is also a need that the connector assemblies be easy to use and readily engagable and disengagable relative to each other. All of the foregoing must be achieved without sacrificing strength and reliability. Such demands have necessitated that the connector assemblies be larger and more complicated than desired.